


snow dazed

by meirkuna



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Dances, Slight fluff, Very OOC, me venting my feelings ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirkuna/pseuds/meirkuna
Summary: Seoho doesn’t want to go to the snow daze dance his school is having because 1.) He doesn’t have anything to wear and 2.) He doesn’t want to see Hwanwoong and Mingi together.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 25





	1. winter’s breeze

**Author's Note:**

> sooo me venting out my feelings because my school is having a snow daze and I have nothing to wear and school sucks, people suck but atleast i have my imagination and horrible writing skills to get me by T - T 
> 
> this was also supposed to be short but my mind....it likes to make things dramatic
> 
> don’t have too much hope for this first part as it’s a little confusing—in my head at least, it might not be—and I’m gonna clear something up; Hwanwoong and seoho ARE in fact friends. They know each other but they aren’t best friends. They hang out with each other outside of school but they aren’t super duper close. It’s how Seoho knows a lot about Hwanwoong and vice versa.
> 
> So everyone is a peepee head to each other because of misunderstandings and communication and this little thing called—the heart. 
> 
> I need to shut up lol bye 
> 
> (I’ve looked through this thing five times checking for errors so if there are any feel free to tell me t-t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho didn’t know he could experience the shifting of his emotions go from love, to something a little like hate in one night.

"There's no need for you to be panicking." Keonhee says, watching Seoho stress about the dance. He hadn't planned to go, didn't ask anyone since the one person he wanted to take was going with someone else. Instead, he would rather much be chained up with bears or jump off a cliff into shark and alligator infested waters than find an outfit in the next thirty minutes. He's running out of time, has been since Keonhee had showed up wondering why Seoho wasn't at the school already. It's already been two hours since the dance had begun.

" _Keonhee_ " Seoho says, dropping the pants he had picked from his closet onto the floor. He takes two long strides over to his friend, poking his chest as the next few words flow from his mouth like a river. "Of course, I'm going to be panicking! I have nothing to wear and Hwanwoong is going to be there with Mingi and I NEED to look good enough for him to notice me! You have a boyfriend so you don't understand, please help me find something to wear or get out of my way." Seoho exclaims, picking up the pants and putting them up against his legs. The length is nice, but he wonders if it'll change when he puts them on.

Keonhee is sick of his annoying friend and sits at the corner of his bed. He watches, slightly judging Seoho every time he picks an outfit and it comes out a little less....than he expected. "This hurts my brain." Seoho complains. "My brain cells are all fried." He groans, reaching up to run his hands through his hair in a very stressed manner. His fingers curl around the strands and he tugs, the little bit of pain enough for him to get his mind a little less foggy. Keonhee gives him this look, and Seoho's hands fall limply at his sides.

"I need help." He mumbles, hoping he's close enough for Keonhee to hear him.

"What was that?" Seoho knows Keonhee heard him, sees the little smirk on his lips as he leans back on his elbows on Seoho's bed. He's a little bit more dressed up than Seoho had expected. He knew it was formal, but didn't know people showed up in Tuxes and suits and ties and acted as if this was _prom_ or something. The girls in his school were so giddy and excited about it, even so when it was barely a thing. Seoho had rolled his eyes all the while because dances are weird. Even more so since all of the sophomore class HAS to go. Why would Seoho want to be around a bunch of nasty sophomores all night?

He would rather be in his bed, under the covers and watch Tanaka kun is always listless than watch the kids at his school grind against each other at a dance. (Ugh, he's sick thinking of it) But, he's standing in the middle of his room which looks like a motherfucking tornado came and turned it upside down.

"Please, I need help." Seoho says a little bit louder. Keonhee makes the gesture, folding his ears as if to hear Seoho better. "I'm sorry Keonhee, didn't mean to yell at you. Please help me?"

"Your wish is my command." He giggles, hopping up to take a peak at the mess Seoho made in his closet. "I know you don't like dressing up so I'll go with something a little more you." Keonhee is pulling out clothes with ease, piling them into his hands and then shoving them at Seoho and pushing him into the bathroom. "Remember, the jacket goes over the baby pink turtle neck. Everything else should be easy!" Keonhee yells from behind the bathroom door. Seoho has no doubt he's going to be looking for accessories to jazz up the outfit a bit.

Seoho slips out of his clothes and then slips on the ones Keonhee had shoved in his hands. He loves the familiarity of his ripped jeans against his skin. They aren't as ripped as Seoho would like for them to be, only ripped slightly at the knees. He puts on the turtleneck, wondering where the hell he got this from as it's baby pink and somewhat ugly. Although, now that he's wearing it it doesn't look so bad. Then, he's slipping a dressy-ish jacket on top, folding the collar and smoothening it out before exiting the bathroom.

"Let me put these on you!" Keonhee exclaims and before Seoho even blinks he's being adorned with two simple chains, one with a cross and some more earrings in his ears. "Your hair looks okay, just stick it out the window while I drive that whole windy look is nice on you." Keonhee says, shoving shoes into Seoho's hands.

"Put these on, and hurry up!"

"I want to go home." Seoho says as he turns to Youngjo with a pout.

"You've been here for thirty minutes."Youngjo rolls his eyes, sighs when Seoho begins to express his irritation like a five-year-old. "Stop, your embarrassing me." He says, grabbing onto the arm Seoho had attached around his bicep. "Keonhee get your friend." Youngjo rolls his eyes and Seoho blinks, all slow and cute and pouting as he says; "am I not your friend?" with glossy doe eyes.

"Nope!" Youngjo exclaims, getting his arm back and rubbing his bicep through the sleeve of his shirt. It's long sleeved and has cacti on it. Surprisingly it doesn't look too bad.

"C'mon Seoho, why don't you try having fun like a normal person would?" Keonhee asks. "I'm going to fetch some punch for us two," he says pointing at Youngjo and leaving in the blink of an eye.

Seoho tried having fun. He came in with the mindset that he was going to mingle, talk amongst the different grades and maybe even dance if he was feeling it. But when he walked through the gym doors the music had slowed, the lights had dimmed and the D.J in the corner had said "get ready for our last slow dance before the crowning of our snowdaze royalty!" In a deep voice only a high schooler could have.

Like a magnet his were drawn to Hwanwoong. He's wearing a red silky blouse tucked into black dress pants that hug his thighs and calves. He wonders how he even got them on. The neckline is plunging, and Seoho is amazed he passed dress code. His school doesn't really care too much about the way their students dress but the way Hwanwoong looks? It should be illegal. Under the warm orange dim of the lights he's sees the shimmer on his eyelids and finds himself lost in the purple and pink shimmers on his plump lips. They met eyes, and Hwanwoong smiled brightly, even more bright when Mingi slung an arm around his waist and pulled him close to his side. Seoho rolled his eyes and made way to the snack table to get a drink.

He hates that they're lowkey kind of cute together.

Keonhee comes back just as fast as he left, handing the cup in his left to Youngjo. "Why are you still standing here?" He asks. Seoho looks puzzled.

"Was I supposed to leave?" He scoffs, setting his empty cup down on the standing table. It's covered in dark blue fabric pulled taught with flowers and fake candles sitting on top.

"Are you going to third wheel?" Keonhee laughs. He can be such a dick sometimes.

"Hey, be nice," Youngjo says, giving Seoho an apologetic smile.

"Your the one who wanted me to come, was so excited to help me pick out an outfit and now your making me _leave_ you guys? I hope you choke on each other's tongues when you're making out in the corner." He says flicking them off and storming away before Youngjo could say anything to make him stay. He spots Hwanwoong sitting on some bleachers that have been decorated to make it look a little less...shitty, and climbs up to sit next to Hwanwoong without a second thought. They _are_ friends after all.

"Hey." He says, knees bumping against his. Hwanwoong looks up, surprise and shock flickering on his face before he settles on giving Seoho an award winning smile. 

"Hey."

"Why are you sitting by yourself? Where's Mingi?" Seoho asks, noticing that the other is by himself. His eyes scan the gymnasium as much as he can but he still doesn't see Mingi.

"Mingi went to go to the bathroom," Hwanwoong sighs. Seoho doesn't know what to make of it, can see that he's probably lying, but before he can say anything the music and lights are changing. It's almost pitch black save for a few white and blue strobe lights.

"Oookay everyone! It's time to announce our royalty!!" The crowd erupts into bursts of cheers and claps and whistles all alike in the gymnasium.

"We should stand, go near the stage maybe?" Hwanwoong suggests, standing up. Seoho watches as he puts out his hand, waiting for the other to take it. "Don't you want to see who our royalty are?" Hwanwoong pouts when Seoho doesn't take his hand. He can't.

"Fine. I guess," Hwanwoong bounces with glee, grabbing Seoho's hand, tugging him from the bleachers and dragging him to the stage so quick he's stumbling. "Woah, calm down. Nothing exciting is going to happen I promise you." Seoho says, slightly dampening Hwangwoong's mood. The other pretends he doesn't hear him, smile bright on his face. They get closer to the stage, white and blue lights shining down on them. Hwanwoong's skin looks pale and there's a halo of light on the crown of his head.

"Our snow daze Princess is...." the silence is supposed to be suspenseful but Seoho can't help himself and he snorts. Hwanwoong slaps his arm, goes back to paying attention with his lips pursed and eyes blown wide with excitement. Hwanwoong does have a reason to be excited because he is part of Snow daze royalty. There is a high chance he could be Prince, or even King because he's well known around the school and practically everyone loves him. He bounces around from club to club, his academics are through the roof and through all of that he has time to do homework, keep up his job teaching little kids how to dance—Seoho came with him one day, just to watch and they way Hwanwoong's face lit up when he was talking to those little kids confirmed Seoho's ever growing crush on him—and chase his dreams. He wishes he was that determined that bold, because he hides behind pen and paper and holds back his feelings and thoughts when he knows he could be out there. _Should_ be out there. Jealousy seeps through his pores whenever he sees just how successful Hwanwoong is, but he remembers that's his friend and he should be happy for him. Hwanwoong's happiness is one of the only things Seoho wants in life.

"Lee Hae-rin!" The MC shouts. There's screaming immediately, probably the girls friends. Seoho recognises that name from earlier today at the pep-fest. She's a freshman and super lucky she was crowned princess. She was running up against some pretty popular girls. Who he assumes is Haerin runs up onto the stage in a flowing green dress that sparkles and stops just underneath her knees. She's wearing white flats that match her impeccably white nails. The silver crown is placed on top of her head and some more cheers erupt through the crowd. Someone yells her name accompanied by 'i love you!' and the crowd becomes a sea of laughter and giggles.

"She's really pretty," Hwanwoong says. _Not as pretty as you,_ Seoho thinks.

The names of the Prince and Queen go by in a blur, Seoho more focused on his friend who's practically ripping at the seams from anticipation. His jitters tick Seoho off because they just make him look adorable and who told him he should be so fucking _cute?_

"Your okay," Seoho says, pinky grazing Hwanwoong's palm. Hwanwoong stops fidgeting and shifts his weight to one foot, slightly leaning against Seoho for support. "Where's Mingi?" He asks, not forgetting how upset he looked when he asked the first time. He sighs shakily, looks up at Seoho with a fake smile and the look on his face tells him everything.

"He said he was going to go to the bathroom, but I haven't seen him for more than half an hour." Hwanwoong's voice is sad, and doesn't match the look on his face. His fluffy blond hair falls in his eyes and Seoho's hand comes up to move it to the side. He smiles, even harder when Hwanwoong smiles back up at him with just as much energy.

"Finally, our King is..." Hwanwoong's hands find Seoho's and their fingers intertwine. Butterflies rumbles in his stomach, a small smile peaking from the corner of his lips. "Yeo Hwanwoong!!”

The gym sounds more like a concert by the cheers and whoops and whistles Hwanwoong gets when his name is called. He lights up, skin glowing, lips still glittery. "Its me!" He exclaims. "I won!" And he's hugging Seoho tight, squeezing him warmly. Seoho wraps his arms around his neck reluctantly, easing into the hug and inhaling Hwanwoong's fruity scent. The warmth leaves when he pulls away, but Seoho can still feel it. His eyes follow Hwanwoong makes his way through the crowd and to the stage, getting his matching crown and cape. The red colour is great with his outfit, matches so well you'd think that Hwanwoong had known all along he would be king. Seoho feels a hand on his shoulder and he sees Keonhee standing next to him, Youngjo right behind him.

He rolls his eyes and shrugs his hand off. "You and Hwanwoong hugged for a really long time." Youngjo says sweetly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"So?" Seoho knows the hug was long, his heart was beating so fast he thought that it would pop out of his chest and that Hwanwoong could feel it.

"Nothing," he giggles. "It was cute that's all," Seoho pretends he didn't hear that, and spots Mingi getting on top of the stage to converse with Hwanwoon. He takes a bouquet from behind his back—bright yellow flowers—and hands them to Hwanwoong. He wraps his arms around Mingi's waist and hugs him tight. He looks at him with stars in his eyes and Seoho wonders if that's the look Keonhee he says he gets. As if the whole world was right there in front of him. As if he had seen the most beautiful sunset in all the land—because Hwanwoong is looking at Mingi as if he was the greatest thing on earth to have ever existed and that's downright bull. Then, Mingi is dipping down to press his lips to his and Seoho has to look away. To think, that when Hwanwoong came down from the stage Seoho was thinking to confess his feelings for him. Seoho feels stupid.

He knows they're going to be there for awhile, yearbook flooding them with pictures so hemoves away from the crowd, Keonhee and Youngjo hot on his trail.

"You are so boring!" Keonhee exclaims watching as Seoho downs some more punch. "Look at everyone around you. They're all having fun and your acting like you didn't want to come out tonight!" Seoho says nothing although his ears are burning. "You might as well go home. You dampen the mood and I'm pretty sure Hwanwoong is having much more fun with Minhi than he ever could with you." Just when Seoho thought it couldn't get worse he adds: "It's why you guys are just _friends_ after all." Then he sips his juice as if what he said was meaningless.

"Shut up, Keonhee! I know your boyfriend is too scared to tell you you talk too much but you talk way too damn much!" Seoho snaps, wanting to throw his cup at his best friends head.

"I'm sorry that I'm telling you the truth. You don't need to mope about because Mingi and Hwanwoong came together and-"

"Keonhee. Why don't you just stop talking to me and listen. You don't know how it feels like to fall so hard for someone and get rejected so many times you feel immune to it. You talk so much you don't even—" Seoho feels his bottom lip tremble and then he promptly shuts up. He tries to put no emotions on his face as he sets the cup down gently. He's done. He loves Keonhee with all his heart but sometimes the things he says strike a cord deep inside Seoho, and while he doesn't mean it that way he acts like Seoho is being overly sensitive when he says something about it.

He doesn't say anything as he leaves, doesn't even react to Keonhee and Youngjo calling his name because soon Seoho is in the hallways wiping away tears with the back of his hand. The music has resumed, loud and pulsing. Seoho feels like banging his head against the lockers. His head swims, and he settles with his back against the locker. Sighing he sits down, head in between his knees. Seoho tries his hardest to not look up when the gym doors open, for the sake of his dignity and for the fact that Keonhee would not be walking through those doors. He's stubborn like Seoho, even more so, and no matter how much he would like for his friend to come and comfort him he wouldn't. Seoho wonders if he needs more friends. Minutes pass by that seem like hours. Songs change, the doors open and close more frequently. His tears seem to be never ending.

The song playing now is slow, sad, a song Seoho used to sing because Hwanwoong always requested it—even though he didn't think his voice was all that good. Hwanwoong's encouragement however, was enough to get to him to sing the full four minutes and twenty one seconds. He liked seeing the way Hwanwoong smiled at him, a smile that sent hundreds and thousands of butterflies swarming inside him. There's a gentle tap on his shoulder, and Seoho presses his knees to his cheeks even harder as his body stiffens.

"Seoho?" Hwanwoong's voice is soft, gentle. It coaxes him to relax and he lifts his head up to meet his honey brown eyes. He tries wiping his tears and shoots him a smile that has his lips trembling from how hard he's trying not to cry. He knows his cheeks are red and stained, and he probably doesn't look the best right about now but Hwanwoong looks at him as if he can't see any flaws.

"Wanna dance?" He asks out of the blue, helping Seoho to stand on his feet.

"I-I can't dance." He stutters, sniffling. He goes rigid when Hwanwoong presses himself against him, hands on his shoulders. Seoho, very stiffly, wraps his arms around Hwanwoong's waist and he begins to sway with Hwanwoong to the beat of the music. They move side to side very slowly, Hwanwoong pressing himself tightly against Seoho. He hopes Hwangwoong can't hear how fast his heart is beating, how nervous he is for them to be so close.

"Keonhee said that you left."He hums, eyes closing as he continues to dance with Seoho. "I got sad."

"Well," he scoffs, "I'm still here." Seoho sounds bitter, but he softens a bit when he hears Hwagwoong laugh. He could listen to the sound of him laughing all day.

"I'm glad!" He exclaims, pulling away to look Seoho in the eyes. It's as if time stops and they are the only two people left in the world. He can't see anyone but Hwanwoong. His heart hurts. Why did he have to fall for him of all people?? Even though the song is over, they continue to dance, swaying side to side. Seoho ignores the weird looks from the people leaving the gym.

"You look really good tonight." He says. Hwanwoong laughs, blushes a bit and buries himself in Seoho's chest.

"You look really good tonight too!"

"Did you like the flowers Mingi got you?"

"Yes. They're very pretty."

"You aren't mad that he left you?"

"He went to get those flowers for me."

"Do you like him?"

“I think he's very nice."

All of a sudden, Hwanwoong is laughing, throwing his head back and covering his mouth with his hand. Seoho stands there, dumb struck. "What's with all these questions?" He asks. "I'm like, my brain is fried here."Hwanwoong giggles. Seoho sighs, looks down at his black shoes and plays with the few rings on his fingers. You can't blame him for being curious. He needs to know. He needs to know if Hwanwoong has any sort of feelings for Mingi. He needs to know if there was even a sliver of a chance of hope left for him. "You sound like my mom." Hwanwoong says thoughtfully after awhile.

“I just wanted to know..." Seoho trails off, leaning against the lockers.

“I don't blame you. A lot of people do." Hwanwoong shrugs, and then grabs Seoho’s hand all of a sudden and they're running down the empty hallways of the school. Seoho follows, not really caring where he's being led to. The music gets more and more faint the farther they are, and as they round a corner Hwanwoong looks back at him, hair fluffed up from running and a wide smile on his lips. It causes Seoho to smile too. Hwanwoong ends up taking them outside to sit in the courtyard. "It was getting hot in there. Or, was that just me?" He laughs. Seoho refrains from telling him that if he wanted fresh air they had passed many doors that led to the cold outside world just fine, and he had chosen to go for the main door.

“I picked that song just so you know." Hwanwoong says out of the blue. Seoho just nods, listens the the schools flag flap in the wind. "Keonhee told me why you left and I admit he's pretty shitty sometimes, but he cares for you."He says and Seoho groans. They aren't gonna talk about that right now.

“Keonhee is shitty," he says agreeing with him, even though he knows Hwanwoong doesn't mean it. "Why would you tell them to play that song?" Seoho asks, face heating up a bit. He plays with his fingers, looking down at his shoes.

This time Hwanwoong shrugs. "I thought that maybe you would calm down so we could talk about this." He motions between the two of them. Seoho raises a brow, showing his confusion. "Keonhee and Youngjo told me everything. Well, almost everything." Hwanwoong smiled sheepishly and all the colour drains from Seoho's face.

“Told you what?" A million things race through Seoho's mind and the thought that he settles on he actually thinks about setting into action. If only he was bold enough to walk up to Keonhee and punch the shit out of him because out of all the things he said to Hwanwoong he just HAD to tell him he liked him. On one hand, Seoho could be just assuming things, but the fact that their friendship could be ruined is frightening. He sighs heavily, closes his eyes and retracts his hand away quickly when he feels Hwanwoong reach for it across the table. Seoho is so thankful that the table is in between them.

“He told me that you liked me. Well, he didn't say like per say," Seoho wants to crawl up into a hole and die. For one, he wanted to be the one to tell Hwanwoong, especially when the time was right. He wanted it to be special, something unforgettable even if rejection was involved. He just wanted to be ready you know? He wanted to be able to tell Hwangwoong his feelings without any fears and to have that stripped of him by his friends, high key sucks.

"Well don't listen to whatever he said to you." Seoho says looking up at Hwanwoong intensely. His mind is clouded by anger, his feelings are hurt because he knows, he knows for a fact that Hwanwoong doesn't like him back. He didn't mean to look while they were kissing because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it, but he felt in the pit of his stomach that he was probably over the moon. Anyone would be. Maybe even Seoho would be. "It's not true." He says, hands balling into a fist.

“You can't ignore _love_ Seoho."

“I don't love you!" He exclaims, quick to jump up and defend himself. Hwanwoong's face hardens and he's standing up now too.

“What do you mean you don't love me?" He asks, scoffing.

“How are you even getting mad Hwanwoong?? You have Mingi." Seoho laughs because why is he acting like he cares. Like it means something to him. "I don't _love_ you," He says and it's far from the truth. Keonhee has listened to Seoho rant on and on and on about Hwanwoong for hours. He's the first person Seoho goes to about his feelings. It doesn't help that Seoho had trusted Keonhee with them, for it to all end up like this. He feels like his heart is about to explode.

“Prove it to me then." Hwanwoong says and Seoho laughs. Actually laughs. What is he supposed to prove anyways?

“How am I gonna prove to you that I—"

“Kiss me." Hwanwoong says. "I want you to kiss me and afterwards look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." Seoho can't read his expression, his eyes are glossy and squinting at him. He scoffs, steps back because _no_ he will not kiss Hwanwoong all of a sudden.

“You can't make me kiss you just to prove to yourself that finally someone loves you—" Before He can finish his sentence Hwanwoong takes two long strides over to him with his short little legs, stands on his tippy toes, grabs his face with his hands and smashes their lips together. Seoho goes rigid, and grimaces as Hwanwoong's lips move against his. He's pushing him away, hands hitting his shoulders when Hwanwoong comes back up for air. "What the fuck-"

“I want to kiss you Seoho," Hwanwoong's lips are back on his and he positively melts—as much as he wish he didn't. This is his crush after all. His hands go to Hwanwoong's waist pulling them flush together, and he dips down to deepens the kiss because... _damn_. Of all the times he imagined kissing Hwanwoong though, it felt nothing like this. There were sparks and fireworks and his lips felt electrifying. But Hwanwoong's lips are sticky from the lip gloss and his tongue is warm and cold in his mouth. Everything is wet and it's messy and Seoho knows he should be enjoying this but then he remember exactly WHY Hwanwoong is kissing him and suddenly he feels sick.

Seoho’s hands go limp at his sides, his hands balling into tight fists. He stops kissing Hwanwoong back, flinches when his hand comes up to cup his cheeks. Seoho pushes against Hwanwoong chest, trying to get him to pull away. Hwanwoong bites at his bottom lips, continues to press against him hard. Seoho pushes once, twice, three times in total before Hwanwoong lets go. There’s a string of saliva connecting their lips together and it’s obscenely hot. Hwanwoong’s cheeks are flushed pink, his lips cherry red and puffy as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes are a glassy kind of hazy, and Seoho wonders if he looks the same—all blissed out and everything. “What’s wrong with you?!” He goes to yell, but his voice ends up being softer than he imagined, barely a trace of any malicious intent. It doesn’t matter that he’s raging on the inside, Hwanwoong will never see it. 

“It’s not like you didn’t like that,” Hwanwoong smirks, stepping closer to Seoho once more. Seoho viably cringes, takes a step back away from Hwanwoong. His mind is jumbled, he can barely think straight. It feels like all his senses have heightened, his body tingling with nerves. 

“I-I...” Seoho stutters, trying to find something to say, anything to prove Hwanwoong wrong. But nothing slips past his lips, his mouth is clamped shut and Seoho doesn’t know what’s happening to him. Hwanwoong takes his quietness and uses it to his advantage and delicately brushes their lips together in this perfect slide that makes butterflies beat in Seoho’s stomach and a shiver run though his spine. It doesn’t matter that it feels good though, because ultimately what Hwanwoong is doing is wrong. He’s only kissing Seoho to prove a dumb point of his. He doesn’t have feelings for Seoho, doesn’t love him the same way Seoho does. Seoho pulls away, eyes flickering open quick enough to see Hwanwoong chasing after his lips. “Get away from me Hwanwoong—“ he says angrily, pushing him back with the palm of his hand. 

“Why? Didn’t you hear me the first time Seoho?” Hwanwoong says, pouting. “I said I wanted to kiss you,” Seoho pushes Hwangwoong one more time, finally gathering enough distance between them. “You really don’t though,” Seoho says. “You kisses me to prove some sick twisted point of yours. How could you _force_ someone to kiss you Hwanwoong? It’s disgusting and very, very unattractive.” Seoho says, feeling sick as he makes his way past Hwanwoong. He needs to go home, but Keonhee was his ride and Jiho will be damned if he has to walk home. 

“You kissed me back though!” Hwanwoong exclaims, reaching for Seoho’s hand as he brushes past. Reflexively, Seoho pushes him away with all his light, afraid Hwanwoong might steal another kiss from him. He watches as Hwanwoong stumbles awkwardly, trips over his own two feet and falls flat to the ground on his ass. He grimaces as Hwanwoong makes contact with the asphalt. Hwangwoong rubs his hands together, tries to get rid of the pebbles in his hands and the speckles of blood on his knuckles and palms. 

“That doesn’t mean anything Hwanwoong. Maybe to you, but those are my feelings your fucking with and I really, really don’t appreciate that.” 

“So you do love me,” Hwanwoong states as he gets up to his feet, brushes his hands on his pants.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Seoho says, turning back around to walk through the schools doors. He looks up from his shoes to see Mingi staring at him, but Seoho doesn’t have the heart to wish Mingi didn’t see them kiss. He knows he did anyways, his fingers are trembling as they open and close into a fist, his mouth is open wide and gaping at him as he walks through the doors. Seoho prétends not to see his trembly lips and glossy eyes. Seoho refuses to be the reason why Mingi’s upset. 

Not when it was Hwanwoong’s fault and his fault alone.


	2. spring’s sonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you would think Seoho would learn from the last time he got his heart broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been hiding away in my lair trying to craft the perfect chapter but honestly I’m not very happy with the way this fic turned out. 
> 
> It was supposed to be a vent fic so I mean some of the stuff were my emotions but ts was way too hard to convey so if suddenly Seoho’s emotions feel all weird it’s because of me 
> 
> also since I don’t like the end there may be a third part because I don’t know when to stop writing. yay!
> 
> p.s there are spelling mistakes but I refuse to reread this cringe. thank you very much

Seoho drags himself up and out of bed when his alarm rings for the 4th time this morning. Again, just like yesterday, and the day before, he's in a slump. He barely slept, he has terrible bags forming and his skin has gotten irritated and he can see the beginnings of tiny acnes forming on his cheeks like freckles. He's been like this since Friday, because ultimately he felt like absolute shit. Hwanwoong forced Seoho to kiss him. He fucked with his feelings as if he was playing some game. He doesn't know how long Seoho has been dreaming to kiss Hwanwoong, to hold him the way couples do, to tell him "I love you," and have those three words _mean_ something. What did he even get out of kissing him in the first place besides validation that he was right?

Seoho slips into his bathroom, eyes downcast because he doesn't even want to look at himself. He brushes his teeth, and hops into the shower. He takes his time, letting the hot water nip at his skin as he washes himself clean. He was already late, and by the time he would get to school it would be second hour. It doesn't matter either way if he hurried up. Seoho puts on some ripped jeans and a hoodie he finds lying around before grabbing his backpack and heading down the stairs with a pair of shoes and socks in hand. 

In the kitchen he sees his mother preparing breakfast, and at the bottom of the stairs he stops. Blinks. "Why aren't you at work?" He asks. His mom is usually long gone by now. Seoho doesn't see her in the morning except for weekends. 

"I've noticed you were kind of down these past few days," she hums, flipping the pancakes in the griddle and buttering the golden brown sides. She then bustles around the kitchen for a bit, quickly fixing up a plate for Seoho. He continues to stand there staring, until his mother begins to nag at him to sit down. 

He begins to devour the pancakes after giving her a quick thank you. She settles in beside him, setting a plate of fruit, another of butter, and syrup down on the table with her. They eat in a comfortable silence, and even though it's quiet and something that usually doesn't happen so early in the morning, Seoho doesn't know if he should love it or hate it. The quietness of it all only makes his thoughts grow louder, and at the same time it lets him sort through them all. He tries to eat with a clear mind, and when both him and his mom are finished neither of them move from the table. 

His mom clears his throat. "Is there something wrong, Seoho?" She asks. "You've been out of it a lot lately," Seoho blinks, wonders how many emotions he actually showed over the weekend for his mom to be speaking to him softly and evidently; worried.

"I—" Seoho stops short, doesn't want to say what's exactly on his mind. His mother looks at him gently, patiently waiting and Seoho doesn't have the heart to actually tell her what's wrong. He can't. He's ashamed of what he did and he's sure she'll be upset about it too. "I'm fine mom." He says instead, watching the small smile on her face turn into a frown. Her eyes turn glassy, but in a flash she's back to smiling. 

"I'll drive you to school today, I took the day off." She says with a smile, she stands up and begins to collect their dishes when Seoho bites his lip. 

He lets out a mumbled, "I was gonna ask if I could take the car for today." She blinks slowly, looking at Seoho as if she can see through him before handing him the keys gently. 

"Be safe," she calls as he hurriedly puts his socks and shoes on. 

[][][][][]

Seoho gets to school when second hour finishes, his car ride feeling like years and ages. He was mostly nervous, emotions flicking through his face faster than you could blink. It's weird because he doesn't really know how to feel at this point. It was enough that he already cried his eyes out Friday night and Saturday morning, and went through the rest of the weekend restless. By the time he gets to his locker the bell is ringing and the hallways are mostly empty save for a few couples making out against the lockers. Seoho opens his locker and gets the text book he needs for history, slipping it into his backpack and shutting the silver door. 

"There you are!" A familiar, annoying voice Seoho was sure he loved up until last Friday greets him. "We missed you Friday night, where were you?" Keonhee asks, speaking fast and fixing the straps on his backpack. Seoho honestly, really, really, wanted to save this conversation for after third period.

"I left," Seoho says, keeping the conversation as short as possible. Friday night he went into the gyms thinking he could get Keonhee to drive him home but instead he called an Uber and went home by himself. He suddenly get as if he would explode and being around Keonhee at the time would only amplify his negative feelings. 

"Awww, why?" Keonhee asks, pouting. "Mingi and Hwanwoong were so~ cute together you don't even know!!! The way they were dancing, oh my gosh I wish me and Youngjo could be that cute." Hearing Hwanwoong's name lights Seoho's nerves of fire.

"That's cute," he says dryly, pushing past Seoho to climb up the stairs. He takes two at a time, trying to speed up how fast he gets to third period. The faster he gets there, the less time he'll spend with Keonhee in the empty hallways and the less he'll have to think about how he's going to react when he sees Hwanwoong and Mingi in the hallways together. 

"Hey-why're you being extra cold today? You haven't texted or called me all weekend, and now it's like, like your avoiding me or something?? What's up with that?" Keonhee asks as they get to the top of the stairwell, only halfway up until Seoho's history class is right in front of the stairs.

" _You_ told Hwanwoong I loved him." Seoho says accusingly, poking a finger hard into Keonhee's chest. He grimaces, clutches his shirt in the spot where Seoho had poked him. 

"Is it not true?" Keonhee says laughing. "You mope about him all the time, talk about his pretty eyes...don't get me started about when he wears makeup and scented lipglosses—" Seoho interrupts him quickly, before he can continue to spill all of the things Seoho has confided him in about Hwanwoong. 

"I get it," Seoho says. "It probably seems like I love him—"

"It really does! At first, I didn't think you did. I thought you just had a crush on him or something because well, EVERYONE's had a crush on Hwanwoong. He's gorgeous, Mingi's lucky, but like after assessing the stuff you say to me about him I've come to the conclusion where you don't just _like-like_ him. Y'know?" Seoho just stares at Keonhee, looks straight through him as if he was a piece of glass. His eyes then flick down to his hands, gripping his backpack straps so tight his knuckles are white. 

"No. I don't know." He says through gritted teeth. "I don't love him, Keonhee and even if I did that's none of your business to go around telling Hwanwoong. I wanted to-" Seoho stops himself much to Keonhee's raised eyebrows and dismay. "I don't love him Keonhee, get that through your sick skull."

"O-okay, so you say," Keonhee giggles, stepping up the stairs. He gets to about the third or fourth step when he realizes that Seoho isn't walking up behind him. 

"You know, it's all your fault." Seoho says. He wasn't going to bring this up as he wanted to bury it deep inside his heart and mind, throw away the key and ultimately never think about it ever again. But here Keonhee was, the reason behind all his pain standing in-front of him oblivious to the fact that Seoho was hurting. He's hurting more than he's letting on and the fact that Keonhee is so dense that he can't see when his own best-friend is _hurt_ makes Seoho wonder if they can even call each other "best-friends". Keonhee has been all about himself since he got into his relationship and Seoho isn't saying that Youngjo is making his best-friend into a bad person but...there's been a big change in him since they started dating. Or maybe, Seoho was too blind to see how Keonhee really is.

"How's it my fault? What's my fault? I didn't do anything Seoho." Keonhee says defensively from where he is on the stairs. His arms cross over his chest, and puffs out air from his cheeks rather angrily. 

"Hwanwoong took you telling him I like him the wrong way and forced me to kiss him. All to prove some dumb idiotic thing you said because you never know when to keep your mouth shut." Seoho blurts. Keonhee's facial expression gets dark and he practically stomps down the stairs.

"So tell me, how is it my fault that something you've been dying for to happen finally did. Tell me," Keonhee says. 

Seoho stares at him for a long time, eyes squinted. Could Keonhee really not see how this was all his fault? If he had never said anything Seoho's feelings wouldn't be this jumbled mess. Sighing, Seoho pushes past Keonhee hard. "You're an asshole Keonhee, I hope you know that." Seoho climbs up the stairs two at a time, trying to run away from Keonhee as fast as possible. A few more seconds and he would've went off, and he's sure his history class would've heard all of it. Seoho slips into his desk with ease, the teachers back facing away from him. He gets his materials out and tries to take notes for his upcoming test but he's shaking so bad from sadness and anger his hand writing is barely legible. 

He swipes his hand over his paper, smearing the droplets of tears and the ink from his pen.

[][][][][][]

There he is. Seoho can recognise that laugh from anywhere. He tries to continue walking, but something in him causes him to stop and when Seoho looks up he wishes that he didn't. There's Hwanwoong, looking angelic as ever leaning against the lockers as he talks to Mingi. His hair is all ruffled, lips a cherry pink. His sweater hangs off his shoulder to reveal dusted pink collarbones and so much of it that if he were to bend over your would probably be able to see his chest. Mingi must've said something funny, because Hwanwoong is all smiles, giggling. Seoho shakes his head, tries to walk by without looking at them. 

He can't though, there's this urge in him to look, this itch he just has to scratch and holy shit when he makes eye contact with Hwanwoong he can't bring himself to look away. Mingi flicks his eyes up at him, and that's when Seoho decides he's looked at Hwanwoong enough to look away. Mingi is honestly probably very, very mad at him and Seoho would be too. He also knows that Hwanwoong probably didn't tell him the _whole_ truth if their still together—unless he doesn't care. Seoho rounds the corner and continues to head straight to his next class, weaving through people who are standing idly in the hallways. God are freshman and sophomores annoying. 

"Just the person I've been looking for!" Another familiar—but less annoying—voice calls out to him. 

"Hi Youngjo," Seoho says as he slides into his desk and setting his backpack down onto the floor. Youngjo hops up to sit on the top of Seoho's desk. 

"Where were you at lunch? I was looking all over for you?" Seoho shrugs. 

"I went out to get something to eat." He says, drumming his fingers on the table. 

"And you left me??" Youngjo says exaggeratedly, clutching his chest in mock hurt and batting away fake tears. "The least you're could've done was bring me something back,"

"Sorry about that," Seoho says, leaning back in his desk and crossing his arms. Youngjo looks at him, really looks at him with his brows knit together and his eyes all squinty. 

"What's going on with you?" He asks, his voice all serious. 

Seoho laughs, trying to play it off. "You think something's wrong because I forgot to bring you something back?" He laughs again, sticking his hands into his pockets. 

"No, but you do _always_ bring me back something. Keonhee was acting funny at lunch too, and he didn't even care that you were gone. He was just...moody." Youngjo says. Seoho hums to show some sort of interest in the way his friend was acting. He doesn't want Youngjo to come to any sort of conclusion—he would be devastated if he found out that they were fighting. 

"Well maybe something's going on. I'm sure he'll tell you soon, so don't worry." Youngjo nods his head as of to agree with Seoho. 

"I think you two have been fighting. I can sense it. You seem and look like you don't wanna talk about him and I don't know why." Seoho blinks, hears the last second of the movement music play and then Youngjo is sweetly interrupted by the bell ringing throughout the school. 

"Students, get into your seats please!" The teacher calls out to them in a loud voice, Youngjo bites the inside of his cheek and asses Seoho once more before sliding off his desk and onto his feet.

"Wait for me when class ends," he says, and Seoho nods and smiles.

"Sure."

The minute the bell rang Seoho ran. Straight up gathered his shit and was out the door 30 seconds before the bell rang. Being on the third floor was always a hassle going down because people were either slow, or they were trying to climb up the stairs for after school activities or to meet with teachers. Seoho appreciates the people who try to get down as fast as they can because right now he doesn't feel like waiting for Youngjo to catch up to him. He needs to get to his locker quickly, grab the things he needs and head out. He doesn't want to spend another second in this school, not when Hwanwoong is as expression-able as a piece of paper, Mingi looks as if he could kill, Keonhee is annoying and Seoho is absolutely 100 percent positive that Youngjo just knows something is up.

"Seoho!" At the sound of his name being yelled through the hallways Seoho begins to push and shove people out of his way, putting the volume all the way up as he does so. That way, if Youngjo were to ever catch up with him he'd have an excuse as to why he couldn't hear him. Seoho gets to his locker rather quickly, shoving the things he doesn't need inside quickly before shutting the door for the last time today. 

"I don't like what you said to me earlier today," Seoho rolls his eyes, turning to make direct eye contact with Keonhee. His face is flushed, cheeks bright red from probably nothing much but anger.

"Ultimately I could've said worse," Seoho says, shrugging as he takes his ear buds out to hear him better. In all honesty, he would've. Now that he thinks about it he should've. Right now he can see that Keonhee still doesn't understand Seoho's feelings and pain and he probably never will. Not if he continues to be an oblivious mess of a person. 

"Yeah? Well friends don't talk to each other like that." Keonhee says, stepping closer to Seoho and shortening the distance in between them. 

"You're right," Seoho says, "friends don't say stuff like that to each other but lately I feel like we haven't really been acting much like friends." 

"All you ever do is mope. Your so moody about everything Seoho. I'm tired of it-"

"And I'm tired of the fact that you never just _listen_. I probably sound like I'm overreacting but I don't care. You should've never told Hwanwoong I liked him. That wasn't your place. What hurts me more than being kissed and knowing the other person is just doing it just because, is the fact that my best-friend never said sorry." Seoho turns on his heel rather quickly and tries to leave as fast as he can. He was a little loud, and he's pretty sure the remaining people on the hallways probably heard him but at this point Seoho doesn't care. All he wants to do is go home and sleep.

[][][][][]

Seoho could only last one week being mad at Keonhee. His life had become a vicious, boring cycle and he honestly kind of missed being around Keonhee and Youngjo. So one day at lunch he sat at their table and it was like everything was knew again. Almost. 

Hwanwoong ended up growing very, very close to Keonhee and a Youngjo to the point that Mingi and him both sit at their usual table now. Seoho’s plans of ignoring the two were suddenly thrown out the window and he had to force himself to talk to them because he didn’t want Keonhee to nag at him for being “rude”. It’s not his fault he fees some sort of resentment towards them. But, for the sake of his best-friend who was trying to change and had become a little less sensitive to criticism—the day Keonhee had just nodded in agreement when Seoho was telling him how he felt before they made up was the day that Seoho thought he couldn’t love him more—he tried his absolute best to make it seem like they could all be a great happy friend group. 

Until one day Hwanwoong had decided that he wanted....something else? He had grabbed Seoho quite literally of nowhere as he was walking by and pushed him into the nearest empty classroom like they were in some sort of teen drama. Seoho could barely do anything but keep quiet and follow Hwanwoong into the empty room. The heat emanating from his hand being wrapped his wrist felt like he was being burned but he couldn't do anything to pull away. It's not like he really wanted to anyway.

"What are you doing?" Seoho asks, taking out his ear buds and pausing his music. Hwanwoong just stands there and looks at him for awhile, making Seoho so uncomfortable he feels like puking. The long, awkward silence is so defeating that Seoho heard that faint high pitches ringing in his ears. He attempts to leave to escape it, but Hwanwoong grabs his arm once more and pulls him towards him. It reminds Seoho of that night, not being able to refer it to as anything but. He shudders at the thought, cringing away from Hwanwoong.

The other boy pretends he doesn’t see it, runs a hand through his locks as if he wasn’t phased. “I wanted to talk to you.” Seoho scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

"We don't have anything to talk about." Seoho saya dryly, running a hand through his hair and fixing his backpack straps on his shoulders. He wasn’t going to be nice now that Keonhee and Youngjo weren’t here. The movement music starts playing, breaking the silence and Seoho is utterly grateful for the perfect excuse to leave. "I'm going to be late to second period, you will be too." He says giving Hwanwoong a tight lipped smile and a nod of his head. “You should get—“

"I'm sorry." Hwanwoong says, eyes downcast. "I'm really, really sorry." He says again, looking up at Seoho with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Did Keonhee put you up to this or something?” Seoho laughs. 

“No, he didn’t.” Hwanwoong says seriously. “I really am sorry.” He says again, trying to convince Seoho. It doesn’t work however, and he can only look at him with amusement. His eyebrows raise when Hwanwoong reaches for his wrist to stop him from walking away. 

“You had a month ago to be sorry," Seoho says, snatching his wrist away and rubbing at it as if he was burned. "I really don't want to talk to you about this. I've moved on." Seoho says, trying to make his voice sound somewhat convincing. Seoho really, really just wants to leave. He feels claustrophobic in this room and his mind is beginning to feel like mush. 

“I know that my apology is late and you probably won’t accept it but-“

“Yeah, your right. I don’t know why your trying.” Seoho laughs, cutting Hwanwoong off for the second time. He can see the other boy getting frustrated and flustered. The tips of his ears are a burning shade of red and there’s a light dusting of pink on his shoulders and cheeks. The bell rings suddenly, and Seoho groans loudly. “Now I'm going to have redemption. Thanks. A lot." He moves to leave, weaving around desks and table to get to the front door. 

"Seoho would you please just listen to me it's important!" Hwanwoong pleads, reaching for Seoho once more. The other boy steps away, having no intentions of being touched by Hwanwoong again. There’s another pregnant, award, silence. 

“Hurry up then," Seoho sighs, rubbing at his temples to relieve the forming headache. 

“I'm sorry. I really, really am sorry. When Keonhee told me, I-I didn't know what I was thinking. The way he described how you felt about me, I wanted to know if that's how you felt for sure."

"Obviously. I'm a genuine person when it comes to my feelings Hwanwoong. What you did that night wasn't cool." Seoho rubs at the back of his neck, tips of his ears pink for no reason. Hwanwoong's tongue prods at the inside of his bottom lip where chapped skin would lie in a nervous gesture. Seoho used to be obsessed whenever he did that, mesmerised by his tongue and lips. 

"I know that now." Hwanwoong says. "That day...I really did want to kiss you. I don't know why but I did...but—" He says, eyes downcast. 

"But in doing so you hurt me." Seoho says, voice barely a whisper. 

"I know," Hwanwoong whispers back, slowly closing in the distance between them. Seoho flinches, can feel Hwanwoong's body heat radiate from where he's standing. "I care about you a lot, Seoho. I never meant to hurt you those were never my intentions." 

Hwanwoong practically jumps into Seoho's arms, clutching onto him tightly and wrapping his arms around his neck. Seoho doesn't know what to do, his arms hanging heavy at his sides. "I care about you a lot." Hwanwoong says and then, there's a gentle brush of lips against his, a familiar sticky feeling that makes Seoho want to melt. Hwanwoong tilts his head, uses his hand to push Seoho's face closer to his and envelopes his lips passionately.

He doesn’t fight Hwanwoong but he doesn’t pull him close.He lets the other move his lips around his own, trying to coax him to kiss back. Hwanwoong nibbles at his bottom lip and something sparks inside of him. Seoho’s hands come up to cup at Hwanwoong cheeks, thumb grazing the spot under his eye gently. The kiss is slow and sticky, a fruity scent filling Seoho's nostrils quickly. There's the taste of cherries and mint in his mouth which makes Seoho want to kiss Hwanwoong some more. His heart feels like it's going to burst, butterflies beating at the inside of his stomach. Hwanwoong presses up against him some more, deepening the kiss. Seoho's jaw hurts and he squeezes at Hwanwoong's sides as if that would relieve his pain. Hwanwoong lets out a little "ah" sound that gets caught in his throat, makes Seoho push against him so much that there is no space left in between them.

At some point he slips off his backpack, takes Hwanwoong's own off of him and pushes him against the wall. They kiss for what feels like forever, Seoho's anger just drifting away. His hands roam all over Hwanwoong’s body, feeling him through his thick clothes. They slide up and down his sides before resting at his hips. Hwanwoong’s body arches off the wall, his hands lost in the tresses of Seoho’s hair. This closeness, this feeling, it’s all he ever craved for with Hwanwoong. This is all he ever wanted; to be close together, heartbeats moulding into one. Seoho bites his bottom lip before pulling away breathlessly. His mind was empty while they were kissing but now there’s only one thing left on his mind. 

“What about you and Mingi?” He asks, his question coming out more like a statement.

“What about him?” Hwanwoong says, taking a deep breath and tilting his head to kiss Seoho again. 

“You guys are still together aren’t you?”

Hwanwoong’s silence is all he needs. 

Seoho wipes away the stickiness of lipgloss smeared on his face suddenly sick of the way cherries taste. “Wow Hwanwoong." He chuckles dryly. "You really know how to hurt people." He says, walking over to his backpack to sling it over his shoulders. "I'm not here to be something you can lean on. I'm not here to be second to Mingi. And to think! I almost fell for everything you said. Your apology really did sound genuine—and you even got me to kiss you!" 

"Those weren't my intentions!" Hwanwoong exclaims. "I don't know how I feel I'm, I'm confused Seoho."

"Figure out that shit on your own. All that does is hurt me, and Mingi. I wonder if you even explained to him the whole truth that night or if you made up some lie just to save yourself." Seoho says, clicking his tongue. The minute Hwanwoong dragged him inside this empty classroom he should've known something like this would happen. It started to seem that whenever Seoho was with Hwanwoong all that ever happened was him getting hurt. This time, he let it happen.

"Seoho please don't leave-" Hwanwoong sniffles, tears in his eyes as he clutches at the hem of his sweater. "Let me explain everything. I promise I'll tell you the truth and everything you want to know know!" He exclaims, rushing over to the door to block Seoho from leaving. 

"I don't want you to explain anything to me." Seoho says. "I'm over it Hwanwoong, I'm over you." 

"If you would just listen to me!"

"I don't want to Hwanwoong! Just so I can get hurt? Again? For the millionth time? Maybe what Keonhee told you was right, maybe I did love you." Hwanwoong brings a trembly hand up to his mouth, and Seoho can't help but laugh at him. What right does he have to cry? It's not as if he has feelings for Seoho, it's not like he knows how it feels to be hurt so bad you don't want anything to do with feelings or _love_. To make matters worse Hwanwoong knows how Seoho feels about him, down the the very last tiny detail, and Hwanwoong still did this to him. Hurt him even more than the first time. 

"You shouldn't have brought me in here. This isn't probably what you wanted right?" Hwanwoong doesn't say anything, can't even look at Seoho. He pushes him aside and unlocks the door, letting in a flood of light. 

“For a second, while we were kissing everything felt right in a way... like it was meant to be if I’m honest.” Seoho chuckles sadly. 

“Maybe it is—“

“Maybe it’s not.”

Seoho shuts the door behind him, and makes his way to the nearest bathroom to wash his face and get rid of the lipgloss on his mouth. He stares at himself in the mirror, skin flushed and lips bright red and bruised. He rubs his fingers over them, can still feel Hwanwoong’s against his own like a ghost, the way they tasted. He turns the tap on and washes his face quickly, liking how the water mixes in with his tears. He feels pathetic for crying but atleast nobody will be able to tell. He dries his hands and then his face gently, as the paper towels his school has are rough on his skin.

Seoho’s exits the bathroom, eyes downcast. He slips his earbuds into his ears and turns the volume all the way out before pulling out his phone and texting Keonhee. 

to: keonhee ^ - *  
please collect your friend

to: seoho ;)  
what happened

to: keonhee ^ - *  
he tried to apologise to me and now he’s crying, just wanted to let you know

to: seoho ;)  
thanks for letting me know, I’ll talk to him later  
u alright tho?

to: keonhee ^ - *  
couldn’t be better

to: seoho ;)  
I know your probably upset. marvel marathon tonight at my place? I’ll provide snacks and give you ice cream and listen to you while you cry. we can play sad music in the background if you can’t cry, just to get your mood down to make you cry y’know?

to: keonhee ^ - *  
ur logic is trash.....  
but okay

[*][*][*][*]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo


End file.
